Bunny Slime/Bunni
Bunni 'is a friendly Bunny Slime. She can join Luka after a battle. She always says she is a rabbit, not a slime. World Interactions ''Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "I love carrots since I'm a rabbit!" "Hop hop... I'm not a liar..." "I'm different from other slimes around here. I actually graduated from slimes school!" "The tower on the north of this continent is a den of slugs? What are they talking about?" "I want some carrots!" "Hoppity Hop ♪ Purupuru ♪ Watch my bunny ears jiggle!" "I want to have soft fur! ♪" "I looove carrots! ♪ Bunnnny Girl! ♪" "I'm a beast-type slime... Wait no, I'm just a regular beast monster... I, I'm serious! You have to believe me!" "I steal carrots from the other slimes' fields. ♪ I have to do it at night so they don't find out it's me. ♪" "Hop hop!" * Hop hop! - "Hop hop hop!" (+10 Affinity) * ... - "No greeting? What a lame human..." (-5 Affinity) "You don't think I'm just a slime with long ears, do you? I'm a rabbit in every respect, right?" * You're just a long-eared slime - "I'm a rabbit! I'm a carrot-loving bunny girl!" (-5 Affinity) * You're a rabbit -"Hop hop! ♪ That's exactly right! ♪" (+10 Affinity) "I'm Queen Erubetie's trusted lieutenant and the next Slime Queen!" * Cool! - "Ehehehe...♪" (+10 Affinity) * Not likely - "*Cry* ...." (-5 Affinity) "See how pink my body is? That's from the flesh and blood of all the people I've eaten." * Scary! - "Eheheh, I'm going to eat you too!" (+10 Affinity) * Not likely - "I'm not lying... I'm not... *Cry* ...." (-5 Affinity) "I grow fluffy white fur in the winter, you know. That's because I'm a rabbit. ♪" * Sounds warm - "Eehehe, it is. ♪ Only in winter though, only in winter..." (+10 Affinity) * Not likely - "I'm not lying... I'm not... *Cry* ...." (-5 Affinity) (If Luka has a carrot) "Hey, can I have a carrot?" * Yes - "Yay! *Munch* *munch* *munch*" (+20 Affinity) * No - "I love carrots though..." (If Luka has a Club) "Hey, can I borrow a club? I'm going to beat up those carrot-eating slugs." * Yes - "Ehehe... Those slug girls won't know what hit 'em..." (+30 Affinity) * No - "Oh well, I guess I'll just use a log..." "Hey, can I have some money? I want to buy carrots in the village." Give 9G? * Yes - "Yay, I'm so happy!" (+25 Affinity) * No - "Awww..." * If Luka doesn't have money - "...well I wanted to, but you don't have any money." "Humans get hurt real easy, don't you? Here, have an herb! ♪" (+1 Herb) "Have some Soft Jelly! ♪ Puru puru puru! ♪" (+1 Soft Jelly) "You're my friend so have some money! ♪" (+15 G) Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Bunni: "Hop, hop. I'm a rabbit. I want to eat carrots. ♪" With Lime: Lime: "Woah, it's Bunni!" Bunni: "Hop hop, ♪ I kidnapped 100 more people today.♪" Lime: "That's amazing Bunni!" With Barbun: Barbun: "Hello, Bunni." Bunni: "Hop, hop! Rabbit big sis! Hey, hey, think I can be a sexy rabbit?" Barbun: "I-I wonder... I don't know much about the body of a slime. I don't see why not." Bunni: "Hop, hop! I'm going to work hard and eat a lot of carrots!" Barbun: "Eating a lot of carrots does not make you a rabbit... No, no, it doesn't do anything." With Beth: Beth: "Hey, it's Bunni. ♪" Bunni: "I'm a rabbit! Eating people makes for a terrible rabbit!" Beth: "That's true. Plus eating humans turns your body red." Beth: "But something is different about your color... Is it really because you've been eating too many carrots?" Bunni: "That's not true, that's not true! Wahhh!" With Hild: Bunni: "Hippity hop. ♪ Hippity hop. ♪ Hippity hop hop. ♪" Hilde: "Hild also has rabbit ears..." Bunni: "Oh, it's true! Are you also a rabbit?" Hilde: "Hild is not a rabbit... but then why do I have rabbit ears?" Bunni: "It's a blessing from the rabbit god. It's good. ♪" With Naho: Bunni: "Huh? Your body is a little different." Naho: "I have been enhanced through the power of magic. I am an onahole girl. ♪" Bunni: "Whoa, amazing! I will become a rabbit onahole too!" Sonya: "Do you even know what you are saying?" With Vitae: Bunni: "Woow, it's a mechanical slime!" Vitae: "The slime is my main body. The mechanical body is just an external unit." Bunni: "I wonder if I can also be a mechanical rabbit?" Vitae: "I don't think you can become a machine or a rabbit." With Blob: Bunni: "My body is pink from the flesh of the humans I've eaten!" Blob: "If you melt them, the color disappears completely. I've heard that this body color is influenced by digestive enzymes..." Bunni: "Waaah, you really are a carnivore! I'm scaaared!" Blob: "Hey, don't cry..." Camp In the 1st Camp: Bunni: "Hop hop hop hop～!" In the 2nd Camp: Bunni: "Hop hop hop!" Grandeur Theater She is required in "We're not bad slimes", "Bunny hop" and "BunnyBunny hop" scenes With NPCs Untranslated = Gadabout Actions 1st Action: Bunni: "Bunni-hop! Bunni-hop!" Bunni is hoping around! But she doesn't look like a rabbit at all. (Nothing happens) 2nd Action: Bunni: "The carrots have grown!" Bunni has stolen carrots from a field! (+1 Carrot) 3rd Action: Bunni: "Bunni is the boomerang champion. I can kill three birds in a single throw. ♪" Bunni threw a boomerang but it came back and hit her! (Bunni takes a small amount of damage.) 4rd Action: Bunni: "Bunni will set a trap. ♪" Bunni digs a pit... And clumsily falls into it! (Bunni takes a small amount of damage) 5th Action: Bunni: "Bunni will set a trap. ♪" Bunni digs a pit... And an enemy carelessly falls into it! (Enemy takes damage) Gallery Bunny Slime.png|Normal Expression 26.png|Calm Expression 27.png|Sad Expression 28.png|Crying Expression Bunnyslime fc1.png|Faces Category:Slimes Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Arekishi